Golden Light
by Alicia127
Summary: Alibaba acaba de mudarse a una nueva ciudad. Conocerá allí a nuevas personas que darán un cambio a su entristecida vida. Pero, el que cambiará su vida completamente será quién menos se lo espera. [AliAla]
1. Chapter 1

El sonido de sus pisadas se escuchaban débilmente en la amplia habitación, tenuemente iluminada por los rayos del sol. Era su primer día en esa ciudad, acababa de mudarse allí por…. razones que prefería olvidar, y establecerse junto con su padre en una de las tan fastuosas casas de la ciudad.

Se desperezó y dio un largo suspiro. Sí, a partir de ese día su vida mudaría por completo, eso podría asegurarlo, ya no volvería nunca más a sufrir como antes, no quería volver a sentir aquel dolor, que por su culpa alguien pudiera…

Sacudió energéticamente su cabeza, como si con ello pudiese despejar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en su meta actual: terminar de desempacar.

Comenzó entonces a retirar toda la ropa que había en aquellas cajas, una a una, pieza por pieza, una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez…

Era realmente desesperante la lentitud con la que desarrollaba tal acción, pero no dejaría esto hecho a la mitad, por supuesto que no. Una vez empezaba algo, no lo dejaría hasta terminarlo.

Poniendo más énfasis en su tarea esta vez, se dispuso a continuar desempacando. Pero, ¡¿Desde cuándo había tenido tanta ropa?! Realmente no lo recordaba.

 _Necesitaba un_ _descanso_ …

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

Unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron, y viendo una oportunidad de tomarse una pequeña _pausa_ de su _ardua_ labor se apresuro a bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un niño peli-azul, cuyos ojos del mismo color reflejaban mucha curiosidad, y con una amplia sonrisa que le daba un aire verdaderamente angelical, lo esperaba allí observándole detenidamente.

- **Oh…Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?** – preguntó el nuevo ocupante de aquella casa.

- **Hola! No, de hecho, vivo aquí al frente** \- dijo el niño apuntando hacia una casa que estaba pasando la calle- **he visto que por la mañana llegaba un camión de mudanzas y a varias personas entrando a esta casa, por lo quería venir a ver si mi ayuda podría servirles de algo.** -dijo dando una cálida y brillante sonrisa **-¿Tú eres el dueño de este lugar? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Oh!, lo siento, yo mismo aun te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Aladdin, mucho gusto.**

 **-¡Vaya! Si que tienes energía, ¿eh? Respondiendo a tus preguntas, veamos, sí, podría decirse algo así, ya que mi padre es el que ha comprado esta casa hace algunas semanas. Tengo 17 años, mi nombre es Alibaba y sí, es un gusto conocerte.** \- el muchacho con mirada dorada extendió su mano hacia el más joven que, alegre acepto el saludo.

 **-Es muy amable de tu parte el haber venido aquí a ofrecer tu ayuda- continuo el mayor- no hay muchos niños de tu edad a los que les agrade ayudar...** -Se fijó entonces que el niño llevaba lo que era un uniforme escolar **.-Aunque… ¿No estarás ofreciendo tu ayuda solamente para no ir a clases, verdad?**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!** –Aladdin sacudía energéticamente su cabeza, alboratando de este modo su reluciente cabellera- **Solamente quise ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda, una mudanza siempre es muy cansador pero, ahora que lo dices, ¡creo que sí se me hace tarde!-** dijo mirando el reloj que se encontraba en el pulso del rubio.

- **Creo que deberías de marcharte…-** Alibaba bajo lentamente el tono de voz a medida que lo decía.

 _Espera… esto es lo que estaba buscando ¿no?, un descanso, entonces en este caso, lo que hare será…_

 ** _-_** **Te acompañaré** \- dijo sin previo aviso, saliendo fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras sí- **Es decir, seremos vecinos ¿no? Lo mejor será que seamos amigos a partir de hoy, ¿No te parece?**

Aladdin observo al mayor con una amplia sonrisa, como si el simple hecho de haber mencionado la palabra amistad, hubiera activado en él una bomba de extrema felicidad.

 **-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Quieres ser mi amigo?!-** el niño simplemente, desbordaba alegría.

 **\- ¡Por supuesto!-** dijo el mayor tomando la mano del más pequeño y jalándolo hacia la acera- **Pero ahora deberíamos preocuparnos de no llegar tarde a tus clases ¿no lo crees?**

 **-¡Sí!**

Los dos muchachos entonces se apresuraron hacia el colegio del menor. A medida que avanzaban Alibaba le explicaba a Aladdin que, al ver su uniforme rápidamente lo había reconocido, pues el día anterior había estado tramitando con esa misma institución para comenzar a estudiar allí.

 **-….Pero, como solo hoy terminaríamos de mudarnos, empezare a ir al colegio desde mañana.-** Explicaba el rubio- **¡Mira allí está la entrada!**

 **-¡Vaya! ¡Entonces iremos al mismo colegio!** \- decía el niño de cabello azulado **\- También, ¿Podemos ir al colegio juntos todas las mañanas verdad?**

Antes de que Alibaba pudiese abrir la boca para responder, un grito se escucho desde el gran portón de la entrada.

 **-¡¿Y tu quien carajos se supone que eres?!**


	2. Chapter 2

-"¡¿Y tú, quién carajos se supone que eres?!"

Un ensordecedor grito se dejaba escuchar a la vez que un chico con tez pálida y cabellos oscuros, se dirigía a ellos dando grandes zancadas.

Alibaba no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró tras suyo buscando a alguien más, pero extrañamente todos los estudiantes que estaban allí se habían alejado hacía los costados, observando curiosos, lo que sucedía.

Aladdin, sin embargo sonreía vagamente, aunque un tanto confuso por el actuar del pelinegro.

-"Judal, ¿qué es lo que su"—antes de que pudiese terminar, era jalado del brazo por aquel enfadado chico.

-"¡¿Por qué vienes a la escuela tomado de la mano con éste chico?!"- Judal, como lo había llamado el pequeño oji-azul, señalaba con la cabeza hacía Alibaba, mirándolo de reojo con una fulgurosa ira emanando de ellos.

Y era cierto, sin que ambos chicos se diera cuenta de ello, todo el trayecto de ida a la escuela iban tomados de la mano.

Esto sin duda hizo que el rostro del menor ardiera en un carmesí intenso.

-"Jaa…y-yo…"- carraspeo esperando que las palabras salieran con más claridad- "no sé exactamente que estas pensando pero, e-él es Alibaba, se acaba de mudar y.."

-"¿Acaso te pedí que me dijeras su nombre? NO"- el rostro del pelinegro iba deformándose cada vez más en una mueca de disgusto y sus ojos carmesíes reflejaban… ¿celos?

-"Oye"- Alibaba se atrevió a hablar por primera vez desde que se había montado este pequeño "espectáculo"- "no deberías de hablarle así, Aladdin solamente estaba mostrándome el camino a la escuela ya que pronto seré alumno de esta institución."

Judal por primera vez miró con atención al chico que estaba enfrente a él. No lo había visto nunca por esos lugares ¿qué le había dicho el enano? ¿Qué se acababa de mudar? Probablemente…Además ¿el idiota ese le había dicho que tomaría clases allí? Entonces… ¿de ahora en adelante, lo tendría que ver todos los días?

Imposible.

-"¿Y qué? ¿Acaso te perderías si no te tomaba de la mano? ¡Por favor!"- el pelinegro se dedicó a dar una sonora carcajada

-"Eso fue mi culpa"- Alibaba observaba al chico con determinación- "Aladdin llegaría tarde, así que prácticamente tuve que arrastrarlo todo el camino, ya que no puede dar pasos muy largos"

-"Ooooh, ya veo"- Judal empezaba a exasperarse- "entonces, ¿tendría que agradecerte por llegar cogido de la mano con MI enano?"

 _¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo?_

-"¿Eh? ¿tú…"- nuevamente Alibaba era interrumpido, esta vez por la campana.

Aladdin vio entonces una oportunidad para salir de aquella embarazosa situación.

-"J-Judal, deberíamos entrar ya, recuerda que si te presentas tarde nuevamente a clases te suspenderán.

Dicho esto, Aladdin empezó a arrastrar al pelinegro hacia el interior de la institución, aunque éste se mantenía reacio a abandonar el lugar de la "pelea", mirando amenazadoramente al rubio, prometiéndose internamente a partirle la cara cuando tuviera oportunidad y es que absolutamente NADIE se metía con el enano.

Alibaba ahora se encontraba solo, en medio de la entrada, con un montón de dudas en la cabeza.

 _¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?_


	3. Chapter 3

Alibaba se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, mirando de reojo al espejo, comprobando su aspecto.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme correspondiente a su instituto, realmente no se veía tan mal en él como lo había imaginado en un principio.

Se había levantado temprano esa mañana, bañado y, bajado a preparar su desayuno. Sí, él mismo tendría que preparar su propio desayuno, pues aún no había nadie que les ayudara en las labores del hogar, pero esto sin embargo, no lo incomodaba, ya que nunca le había gustado del todo tener una persona desconocida escudriñando por todos los rincones de la casa.

También tendría que preparar el desayuno de su padre. Este era su primer día junto a él en este lugar ¿no? Tenía que preparar algo que pudiera animarlos por el resto del día.

Entrando en la cocina, notó que había algo pegado en el refrigerador, se trataba de una nota garabateada de forma apresurada, con palabras como "trabajo", "lo siento" y algo así como "debes ir solo".

Arrugó la nota y lo tiro al basurero, disponiéndose una vez más a preparar su desayuno. Realmente ya no sentía ninguna gana de preparar algo complicado, así que simplemente preparó una taza de café y dos tostadas.

Al terminar se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación.

Se encontraba impaciente, molesto, _¿estaba sucediendo todo esto de nuevo?_

Suspiró dejándose caer en la cama.

Pensaba que al menos esta vez su padre ya no lo dejaría tan solo, realmente comprendía que su trabajo era complicado, y es que ser el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes del país era una carga muy pesada, llevaba a cuestas la vida de muchas personas, asegurando que sus familias no sintieran hambre.

Y es por eso que lo admiraba.

Aunque llegaba realmente a odiar su trabajo Alibaba planeaba seguir los pasos de su padre. Quería ayudar a las personas, quería rescatarlas del profundo hoyo de la pobreza en las que se encontraban, en la que él había vivido cuando pequeño.

No quería que nadie más se viera obligado a vivir en las más absolutas de las miserias, empujados a convertirse en criminales, siendo tratados como alimañas.

Eso era lo que realmente lo motivaba a seguir estudiando.

Se incorporo rápidamente de la cama, alisando su ropa tomó su mochila del escritorio y dando una última mirada a su habitación salió prácticamente corriendo de ella, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, se hallaba saliendo de la casa y emprendiendo su camino hacia el colegio, no sin antes, quedarse mirando por unos segundos la casa que el día anterior el pequeño ojiazul le había señalado como la suya.

 _¿Qué había sucedido con el pequeño muchacho? Aladdin…_

Lo único que sabía era que el mayor se encontraba completamente furioso, ¿pero qué clase de relación tenían ambos?

De algún modo el pensar que eran pareja le provocaba un extraño sentimiento. Y es que Aladdin era solo un niño y el pelinegro era por mucho mayor que él.

 _¿Cómo es que llegaron a involucrarse?_ Saltaba a la vista de que eran completamente opuestos.

Pensando de esta forma Alibaba caminaba lentamente por las calles que llevaban a su nuevo colegio que era ya visible al final del camino.

Apresuró su paso entrando en el terreno de la misma, sacando de su bolsillo el nuevo horario consultó la materia que tendría primero: Artes.

Preguntó a varias personas en donde se encontraba dicha aula, hasta que dio con una en particular extraña.

-"¡Oh! ¿Serás mi nuevo compañero?"- el muchacho tenía en realidad un aspecto bastante llamativo, con pelo un tanto largo y rosado al igual que sus ojos.- "¡Ven te mostraré donde queda!"- sin decir nada más el chico agarro del brazo a Alibaba y lo arrastró hacia dentro del edificio.-"Y es aquí donde tendremos la primera clase"- dijo entrando a un salón y sonriendo abiertamente.

-"A-ah, muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí"- el rubio empezaba a sentirse incómodo y es que el de cabellera rosa aún colgaba de su brazo y ahora se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Espera…yo te conozco"- el chico entrecerró sus ojos como examinándolo- "¡Ya sé! ¡Eres el chico que armó un escándalo ayer junto con Judar!"-.

-"¿Qué? ¿Escándalo?"- _ah no…_

-"¡Jajaja! ¡Realmente fue muy divertido! Aunque, pensé que Judar te mataría"- el peli rosa ahora parecía divertirse de lo lindo- "Dime, ¿de verdad te metiste con ese chiquillo?"-.

\- "¡Por supuesto que no!"- _¿acaso todos pensaban eso de él?_ –"Nunca me aprovecharía de un niño, además apenas lo conozco"-.

-"¿Oh, es así? Ya veo, ya veo~ entonces el pequeñín no te interesa ¿no?"- el chico ahora se dedicaba a dar suaves palmaditas en la espalda de Alibaba-"¡Ey! Aún no nos hemos presentado, ¡soy Kouha Ren!"-

-"Alibaba Saluja"- se presentó secamente- "Creo que debería de buscar un lugar en donde sentarme"- dijo dando la espalda al peli rosa y empezando a buscar con la vista un lugar desocupado, pues la campana ya había sonado y el aula pronto se vería abarrotado por los otros alumnos.

-"Vamos no seas así, no lo he dicho para molestarte, ¿sabes?"- Kouha ahora rodeaba los hombros de Alibaba- "De hecho, me caes bien. Ven, cerca mío hay un lugar vacio, puedes sentarte allí si quieres"- nuevamente el peli rosa tomaba del brazo al rubio jalándolo hacia el final del aula.

-"Gracias"- dijo Alibaba aceptando de mala gana, Kouha era la única persona que conocía allí así que lo menos que quería hacer era ofenderlo.

-"¡Mira quien ha llegado!"- el muchacho que antes se encontraba a su lado, salió disparado hacia la puerta- "¡Últimamente llegas temprano Judar! el profesor aún no ha llegado"-

 _¿Judar? ¿Dijo Judar? Oh no, por favor no…_

Lentamente el rubio giraba, topándose con la persona que menos quería ver.

-"¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?"- el pelinegro, al verlo, avanzó velozmente hacia él.

-"Alibaba estudiará aquí también, Judar"- Kouha sonreía de oreja a oreja, disfrutando notoriamente la situación.

Alibaba se limitaba a observar al chico pelinegro, no quería tener ningún problema con nadie, mucho menos con ese que parecía emanar odio en cada poro de su piel.

Judar sin embargo, se contenía en estampar su puño contra la estúpida cara del rubio, sabía muy bien que si volvía a causar problemas dentro de la institución, lo expulsarían.

-"¡Muy bien alumnos, siéntense! Ya comenzaremos con la clase"- el profesor entraba y se posicionaba en el centro del aula, interrumpiendo la guerra de miradas que se desarrollaba dentro de ella.-"Ah, tu eres el alumno nuevo ¿no es así? Yo soy el maestro de artes Yunan, ven pasa en frente y preséntate"- dijo alegremente brindándole al muchacho la más cálida de sus sonrisas.

Rápidamente todas las miradas se posicionaron sobre él, una en especial que se clavaba en su espalda, con odio.

Suspiró, comenzando a caminar hasta el centro.

Este día sin dudas iba a ser muy largo.


End file.
